It's a freakin' Industructable Bug!
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: Sam and Dean finally get to rest in a hotel room...until Sam starts screaming in the shower... i think this is crack? no clue. you guys can decided. review please? its pretty funny if you think about the hunters being so scared of this one little bug.. not dean/sam or dean/Castiel.


**hello again! so, this is kind of crackish i think.i never wrote cracky stories xD dont know why but now i think i tried and i hope you like it. Its somewhat a true story, but i'll tell you about that later**

**i dont own supernatural characters, i just play around with them**

**review!~**

Dean grinned when he seen the motel bed infront of him. Its been days since he and Sammy slept in a bed. They been on the road hunting down shifters. God did they hate them. Dean dropped his bag on the floor next to the door and jumped onto the matress. A sigh left his mouth when his head hit the pillow. Dean heard watter running in the bathroom, so he knew Sam was taking a shower. Dean sat up and lifted his arm above his head. He brought his nose to his pit and too a big wiff. His eyes went wide and he mouthed 'wow' before putting his arm back down. He definately needed a shower.

Dean looked over at the bedside table and noticed the television remote. Right before he reached for it, a loud scream came from the bathroom. Dean jumped and somehow fell off the bed onto the carpeted floor with a loud _OOOF!_ He groaned and slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed. Dean was now on alert. He ran to the bathroom door and opended it quickly. Inisde, Sam have wrapped the shower cutrain around his waist and gave Dean a frightend look. "Whats wrong Sammy?"

Sam pointed at a small black beatle sitting on a bar of soap. Dean threw his head back in laughter. After about three minutes of laughing and Sam glaring, Dean wiped a tear away and spoke."You were screaming because of a bug?"

"Dean you don't get it. I smashed that think like eight times and it still has not died!" Dean looked closer at it and could see that it was still crawling around with its guts hanging out of its ass.

"Sammy, you must of been doing it wrong. I mean come on. You can kill monsters but not a tiny little bug?" Dean took off his boot and held it over the small bug. He brought his boot down and they both heard a crunch. Dean smiled and shoved his boot back onto his foot."I guess this just shows how much better of a hu-WHAT THE HELL!" They both looked down and seen the bug still alive, now cawling closer to Sam's big toe. Sam yelped and jumped out of the shower, tugging the curtain off the rod. Dean's face was covered in horror.

"WHAT KIND OF BUG IS THAT!"

"AN INDUSTRUCTABLE BUG! THATS WHAT IT IS!"Dean glared at the bug and started to stomp down hard on it a few times. When he pulled his foot away, the bug was starting to crawl faster out of the shower. Dean was started to get scared and called for help.

"Cas? Hey if you can here me...GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP!"

"With what?" Both boys jumped and turned around to seee Castiel in his normal outfit. Cas looked over at Sam and gave him a questionable look. "Sam why are you wearing a shower curtain?"

"Because of that damn bugA!" Sam pointed to the beatle which was now out of the shower and crawling closer to the boys. The beatle left a trail of ooz and blood from the guts that was hanging out. Cas even looked more confused and bent down to look closely. "This bug told you to wear the shower cutrain?"

Dean sighed. "No Cas..Just.. can you kill it? Sam tried and so have I and it just wont died." Dean looked down and almsot screamed when the beatle touched his boot. He took a step back and the angel took a step forward. Castiel stoop straight back up and cracked a few knuckles in his fist and stared down at the bug. "Of course i can kill it."

thirty minutes went by and all three boys were in the corner freaking out. "WHAT KIND OF DEVIL'S MAGIC IS THIS!"Cas screamed to the boys. The bug was getting closer to them and Sam was about to snap. "We are going to die. We are going to die..." Dean was about to snap Sammy's neck before a semi-loud explosion got his attention. The winchesters looked down at the remains of the bug in shock. Sam looked up at Cas and said, " What did you do?" Castiel just shurgged his shoulders. " I just said god.." The room was silent until Sammy spoke again. "Well I'm done with my shower."

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah? Well i need to take a shower.."

"Guys I don't think it's necessary for you to be in here anymore."

"Just shut up and shower." Cas growled and stared intentely at his cards in his hand.

"Do you have a 5?" Castiel's eyes widened and he handed Sam the 5. "Are you cheated Samuel?"

"Nope, but go. I'm sick of it being my turn."

Cas furrowed his brow and looked over his cards. "Do you have a 8?"

"Go fish"

"BLASPHEMY!"

"Cas you just suck at this game."

**end!**

**okay well what was true about this is i took a shower and there was this beatle that just wouldnt die. i was terrified! i pretty much ran out of the shower trying to get away from the thing. sorry if this was bad descripiton or wasnt cracky enough. i been having troubles writing really good stories and what not. i read my older stories and thought they were really good. i dont know what happend D: but anyways please review and mabe give me some pointers if you want! i just want to try and get better :) 3**


End file.
